Alpha and Omega: The Different Version
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is my take on how the movie could've been. Now, I don't mean this as the 'true' story or anything. I'm only expressing my imagination of what could've been. Starting with one chapter, may continue if you think I should. Ratings may change as story goes on.
1. The Omega and Alpha

Note: I know this story is out of nowhere, but I was checking out some Alpha and Omega reviews and I just thought of what it would be like if I tried to take on this and see if I can make it more interesting at least. I'll just stick with one chapter for now. I might do more depending on the feedback I get and what happens in life as well. If you read my stuff before, you'll know that the huge gap between this and my previous post was caused by events going on in life. If I end up not posting and you guys actually want more, I sincerely apologize. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I own nothing.

...

A young wolf, named Humphrey, is seen playing with his friends, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. It was a game of hide and tackle. The last one standing is victorious.

Mooch, the big wolf, was sneaking around to find them. The others were doing the same thing. Shakey, the small wolf, was ready to tackle. He then leaps at Mooch, but Mooch didn't fall over. For Shakey, it was like running into a wall.

"No fair! You're too big!" Shakey whined.

"I guess it's my turn" Mooch said smiling evilly.

Salty then jumps over Shakey. Shakey screams and desperately tries to escape, but then Mooch lands on top of him. Of course, Mooch made sure he didn't squish Shakey.

"Okay! I give! You win! You win!" Shakey yelled.

Mooch couldn't help but laugh a little.

With Salty, the skinny wolf, was sneaking past a bush. But then a figure tackles him. Who else could it be other than Humphrey.

"Dang, dude. You're one sneaky omega" Salty said.

"Thanks. I try" Humphrey said.

Shakey then runs into Humphrey and they fall onto the ground. Salty took this opportunity to get Humphrey back. Quickly, he jumps onto Humphrey and Shakey.

"Dog pile!" Mooch yells.

Mooch is seen jumping at them. They all scream comically and Mooch lands on all of them.

"Looks like I win again" Mooch said.

"Like you always do" Shakey said, struggling to get out from under Mooch.

"Well, he is a big wolf" Salty said, pointing out the obvious.

Mooch then gets up, allowing everyone to get up.

From up a hill close by, Kate was observing the whole time. She couldn't help but smile at how silly they all are. Especially Humphrey.

They've been friends for a long time. Whenever she was having a hard day, he'd always find a way to make her laugh. Whether it would be from his jokes or comedic actions.

She admired him for his silly antics and good heart. He may not be all that smart, but he does mean well.

"Hey, Kate" a voice said behind her.

Kate turned to see it was her father, Winston.

"Hello, dad" Kate said.

"Watching them play around I see" Winston said.

"Well... yeah" Kate said a little embarrassed.

Winston looked at her curiously on the way how she reacted.

Winston then looked back at Humphrey and his friends playing around. Humphrey, Shakey and Salty are seen trying to tackle Mooch. Giving it some thought, he figured he'd ask her a question that will have her show him the real reason why she was there.

"Do you like him?" Winston asked.

Kate was in a daze briefly. But then she snapped out of it quickly.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Do you like him?" Winston asked a bit more clearly.

Kate panicked for a moment. But she quickly thought to respond with a question of her own.

"Uh... W-Who?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Humphrey" Winston said.

Kate sighed in defeat. She knew if she tried lying, it'll make things worse for her. But more internally than anything else. So, she decided to come clear.

"Yes..." Kate said plainly.

"Kate. You must realize that, even though Humphrey is funny, it doesn't seem like he'd be a good... well... certain other for you. You need someone who you can count on that's strong and noble. I'm only looking out for you Kate" Winston said.

"I know..." Kate said with a sigh.

"Alright. Gather up with the rest of the wolves. I'll gather them up for tonight's hunt" Winston said.

"Ok, dad" Kate said as she turned and headed back.

Winston then walked down towards Humphrey and the others.

Humphrey, Shakey and Salty are seen still trying to tackle Mooch. But then, a voice interrupted their game.

"Boys, sit" Winston ordered as they stopped.

They all got in a line and sat.

"Tonight we go hunting for caribou. I expect you all to follow orders and be on your best behavior. Is that understood?" Winston asked.

"Yes, sir!" all four omegas said as they saluted.

"Good. Now gather up with the rest of the wolves" Winston said.

They were all leaving and then Winston stopped Humphrey.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Winston asked.

"Uh... sure" Humphrey said in an unsure tone.

They waited until the others left.

"Listen, I don't want you to get near Kate tonight, okay? She needs to prove herself as a true alpha. And I don't want you causing distractions. Is that understood?" Winston asked.

"But it was-" Humphrey was saying. Then was cut off.

"Is that understood?" Winston said in a more strict tone.

Humphrey sighed.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

"Good. Now, lets join the others" Winston said as he turned and went back.

Humphrey mocked him silently for a brief moment to let it out of his system and followed.

...

A/N: Well, I guess that's that for this chapter. Let me know if I should continue this or not. If so, great. If not, at least I tried. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see ya around.


	2. The Struggle of Two Packs

Note: I'm grateful for the positive feedback. I'll try to make it longer this time. Also, I realized I made a few mistakes. I never said where they were and I messed up on one of the names in the beginning of the last chapter. I meant to say they were at Jasper National Park and I said 'Salty' instead of 'Mooch' on one of the lines. Oh well, better to admit your mistakes than to just ignore it, right? Maybe? I'll just get on with the story. Enjoy and I own nothing.

...

After years of hunting, Kate has improved her hunting skills and has grown into a nice full grown wolf. Humphrey also grew into a kindhearted wolf that also grew feelings for Kate over time.

As usual, Winston had to be sure Humphrey was not getting close to Kate in any of their hunts. While this annoyed Humphrey, he tolerated it as he figured it wouldn't do any good to say anything. Besides, looked forward to his time to join in on the fun of what the wolves call, the Moonlight Howl.

Every year in June, the wolf packs gather in one spot to howl together under the full moon and howl together. Sort of like their "prom" or "party" of some sort. The wolves don't even know why they do the Moonlight Howl in June with the other wolf packs. But, it's been going on since for as long as they can remember. So, why not?

The Moonlight Howl is a great way to try mingle and have fun. Possibly even finding that special someone. At least by wolf standards for whatever reason. And tonight was the night for this year.

Anyways, near the valley where the caribou are, the wolves are seen planning their strategy on how to trap the caribou.

This was Kate's final test: to prove that she was a true alpha. To test her leadership.

"Okay. What we could do is have one group chase them in one direction and another group cut them off. That way, we'll have a guarantee of taking at least one home with us to eat" Kate said.

The wolves agreed it was the right plan to go with. And, since the caribou population is dwindling, one is really all they need to survive. And it will also conserve the herd for when they go hunting again.

"Okay. It looks like we all agree. Now, who will volunteer to ambush?" Kate asked.

Nobody said anything. Winston then looks at Humphrey and clears his throat.

Humphrey looks at him and sees Winston gesturing him to volunteer.

Humphrey sighed as he knew that the chase had to be lead by Kate as she would be needed to be sure the caribou were lead into the trap.

Humphrey then walks up and spoke.

"I volunteer" Humphrey said.

Winston gave a nod of approval to Humphrey. Kate was a bit surprised. But she went with it.

"Anybody else?" Kate asked.

"We will" Shakey said as him, Salty and Mooch walked up next to him.

Humphrey smiled a little bit, happy knowing his friends will always be on his side.

"Okay. We'll need more volunteers. How about five more of you join them?" Kate asked the remaining pack.

The rest of the wolves looked around mildly confused.

"Five is a little excessive, isn't it?" Winston asked while gently laughing nervously.

Kate looked at Winston and, once more, he saw right threw her. She wanted to be sure that Humphrey would have a better chance to come back. But she knew it was a mistake. It showed weakness. It showed that she was concerned for one wolf rather than the whole pack.

As much as she hated it, she had to cut the number down.

"On second thought, make that two" Kate said.

The rest of the wolves then nodded and two joined Humphrey and his friends.

Then they split up. The first group, lead by Kate, were getting in position to chase the caribou. The second group, lead by Humphrey, hid to ambush the caribou.

The first group stayed for a moment and waited for the right time.

As Humphrey and his group were walking to their assigned area, Humphrey and his friends talked.

"So, what's with Winston always wanting you at a certain distance from Kate?" Salty asked.

"I honestly think he either thinks very little of me or is overly protective of Kate" Humphrey said in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Come on. I can tell she likes you. You should totally ask her to howl with you at the Moonlight Howl tonight!" Salty said.

"Thanks. But I know he'll probably kill me if I tried" Humphrey said.

"Psh. Don't let that pushover tell you what to do. I say go for it!" Mooch said enthusiastically.

"We'll be right behind you buddy" Shakey said.

"Thanks guys. You are true friends" Humphrey said.

The other two wolves overheard the conversation and looked at each other with concerned expressions.

Then, the group got into position and waited.

Kate saw that Humphrey and the other wolves were in position. Now is the time.

Kate then started the charge and the other wolves followed.

The caribou ran scared with the wolves hot on their tails.

The caribou were getting closer and closer. Humphrey and the others felt themselves tensing up in the moment. But, of course, this always happens. Because if there was one slip up, less meat will be shared. And guess who'd be getting the least of the meat, Humphrey.

The wolves waited until the caribou were close enough. Then, they jumped out, making the caribou scared even more. But then, more wolves came from the other side of the valley and started going after the caribou.

A hunt turned into a skirmish. Two different wolf packs fighting each other while they both were still going after the caribou.

Kate gets knocked down. Humphrey saw this and ran to her aid. He stood over her to protect her from harm. If there was a caribou, he'll scare it. If there was a wolf from the other pack, he'll be willing to fight.

Then, a howl was heard and all the wolves stopped. And all but two caribou escaped.

Everyone looked up and saw it was Winston that did the howling from one side of the valley.

"Tony!" Winston called out.

Tony emerged from the other side of the valley.

"What are you and your pack doing here?" Winston asked.

"I'm not going to let my pack starve Winston" Tony said.

"There are better ways to handle that" Winston said frustrated.

"What else are we going to hunt? The caribou are the only animals we have in this area that we can hunt" Tony said as he started to walk down on his side of the valley.

Winston did the same on his side and they both met up in the valley near where a flower was.

"Remember what we agreed on Winston: Your daughter and my son, who are both alphas, will marry and our pack will be united and nobody will starve" Tony said in a strict tone.

Kate and the rest of the pack was stunned. He made and agreement and never told anybody? While some wolves from the other pack were just as shocked, some already knew about it and all of them were friends of Tony.

"Garth knows his responsibility. Does Kate?" Tony asked.

Winston sighed.

"She does now" Winston said feeling slightly ashamed.

"Dad... how can you do this? Why would you choose this for me?" Kate asked in a hurt tone as she walked up to Winston.

"Kate... please. I'm only trying to do what's best for the pack" Winston said begging her to understand.

"I would hate to harm another wolf. But, if this can't be sorted out..." Tony paused and stomped on a flower. "We'll fight for the valley" Tony said in an intimidating tone.

"Dad!" a male voice was heard.

Then, Tony's son, Garth, emerged from the group of wolves and walked towards Tony.

"I think it's time for us to head back" Garth said.

Tony paused for a moment and looked at Winston one more time.

"Very well. Remember: Tonight. The Moonlight Howl" Tony said then turned around to head back to their territory. "Take the one caribou, leave the other one for them" Tony ordered the other wolves.

The wolves did as ordered and left the other one.

Garth couldn't help but feel bad for this. So, he went up to Kate.

"I'm sorry about this" Garth said.

And that's all Garth could muster up to say. He then followed his dad back to their territory. And Kate never looked at him once.

Winston walked up to Kate.

"I'm really sorry Kate... You have to understand-" before Winston could finish, Kate ran off.

All Winston could do now was sigh and hope she'll be willing to listen later.

Humphrey saw it all. He felt bad for Kate. Being forced into that position is not something anybody would be okay with.

"You should probably talk to her, dude" Salty said.

"I... I don't know. I want to do something nice for her. But... Winston-"Humphrey was saying, then got interrupted.

"Seriously, get over it. Talk to her. She needs it now more than ever" Mooch said.

Humphrey sighed.

"You're right. I'll talk with her" Humphrey said then followed after her.

Winston observed this and glared.

...

A/N: Well, finally done with the second chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll see ya around.


	3. For the Pack

Note: I own nothing

...

Kate is seen walking up a hill where she was years ago, observing Humphrey playing around with his friends.

Kate lied down on her stomach and remembered that they were playing a game of hide and tackle. She slightly smiled at the memory.

Behind her, Humphrey was walking towards her. He then stopped for a moment as he wasn't sure what to say to her.

He then hid behind a tree and tried to calm himself down and think.

"Alright Humphrey. Remember, she's your friend. A friend you've grown attached to. Calm yourself" Humphrey said to himself, then he exhaled.

Humphrey then slowly came out from behind a tree, only to find Kate was close and looking right at him.

Humphrey stood still surprised. He laughed nervously a little bit and cleared his throat.

"Did... you hear any of that?" Humphrey asked.

"All of it. You're not really quiet when you talk to yourself" Kate said.

"Oh..." Humphrey said as he lowered his ears a little embarrassed.

"I really am flattered that you like me. But why couldn't you have told me those other times?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't. Your dad pretty much told me to stay a distance from you. But I do understand now why he did though" Humphrey said.

"Yeah... I feel like he just sold me as if I was some kind of object" Kate said.

"But you're not an object. You really should say something about it" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey... you know as much as I do that if I don't agree with this, the packs will fight each other and it won't end good for anybody" Kate said.

"I know..." Humphrey sighed. "I'm just... I'm sorry you had to find out about that and... well... my feelings towards you the way you did. You know I'd never try to hurt you" Humphrey said.

"I know. You're a good wolf, Humphrey. If this wasn't going on, I'd go with you to the Moonlight Howl. I really would. In fact... I'll go as far as say I have feelings for you too" Kate said.

"You do?" Humphrey asked a bit surprised.

"Absolutely. But... it looks like us being together won't happen" Kate said a bit sad.

Humphrey thought for a little bit. Then came up with an idea.

"How about we run?" Humphrey asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We run. Run away from here. Together! And you and I will make our own pack. We can even bring my friends and your sister!" Humphrey suggested.

"A nice idea, but the packs will still fight if we go. And I can't live with the guilt I'll have knowing we were responsible for it" Kate said.

"Oh... yeah. Dang. I wish there would be something I can do" Humphrey said.

"Will you be there anyways?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" Humphrey asked.

"Will you be there? I know you told me in the past that you've always wanted to go to the Moonlight Howl. And I would honestly feel better if you went. Just so I won't feel bad knowing I was the only reason you didn't go" Kate said.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll go for sure" Humphrey said.

"Thanks. You truly are a good wolf, Humphrey. I'm sorry about not being with you... I really am" Kate said.

"That's okay. Nobody wants a fight. And this is the only way to prevent it. But, will we at least talk over there?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course! Heck, why not afterwords as well?" Kate said.

"Oh. Yeah! Absolutely!" Humphrey said.

"You're a true friend" Kate said with a warm smile.

"You are too" Humphrey said returning the smile.

They both gently touched heads.

"Even when I get married, I'll always love you" Kate whispered in his ear.

"I'll always love you too" Humphrey whispered back.

They both still hugged and enjoyed every moment of it. It's as if the world they were in suddenly vanished. No worry's, no threats, just a very nice warm embrace of two friends that love each other.

"Humphrey!" a male voice yelled.

Both Humphrey and Kate snapped out of it and saw Winston.

Winston gestured Humphrey to leave.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other. Humphrey then slowly walked away from Kate and passed Winston.

Winston looked at Humphrey as he was walking. He then turned back to Kate.

"Look. I know you're thinking of me as a bad father right now. But I'm only doing this for the good of the pack. I don't want a fight, the pack doesn't want a fight and the other pack doesn't want a fight. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner about it. But the agreement was made when you were very young. And it also slipped my mind when I was trying to help you to become the alpha you need to be" Winston said.

Kate understood what he was saying. But it still felt wrong to her.

"Just know that I only mean well. I never meant to hurt you" Winston said.

"I know. But still I feel like you sold me as if I was an object" Kate said.

"You're not an object, Kate. You never were. All Tony wanted was to unite the packs by marrying his son to my daughter. Which is you" Winston explained.

"But what about my sister, Lilly?" Kate asked.

"You know she's shy. She won't take Garth as her husband" Winston said.

"How do you know that? Did you even talk to her? You knew I had a crush on Humphrey for a long time!" Kate said.

"She's not as strong as you. You're a really strong alpha. Fit for another strong alpha like Garth. Would you really want to be with an omega like Humphrey?" Winston said.

"But, dad. I don't love Garth! I don't even know him all that well!" Kate said.

"Well, get to know him at the Moonlight Howl and see where it goes" Winston suggested.

Kate just remained silent as she was still feeling upset about the whole entire thing.

Winston sighed.

"Look. I know it's not what you wanted. But I'm not asking for you to do this for me. Do this for the pack. Save them from a potential war" Winston said.

And with that, Winston walked away, leaving Kate with her thoughts.

She'll always love Humphrey. Heck, she already told him. But, the pack was also important too. As she already talked about that with Humphrey.

Still, it was worth trying to see if there was a way to convince her father to at least consider the possibility of Lilly being with Garth. But it sounded like he made up his mind. And it sounded like they were both settled on the idea that their two alpha off springs would be together. Possibly to have a better chance of being grandparents of very strong pups.

But even with that all said. It still feels wrong.

Kate guessed that she'll have to see how things go with Garth. She already told Humphrey it'd have to be done. So it shall be.

For the pack. And ONLY for the pack.

Her true love lies with Humphrey. A love that's there, but can't be reached due to obstacles in life. And the big one being in an already arranged marriage.

Kate knows her duties. She knows what needs to be done. But, one question remains: Can Garth howl?

...

A/N: Well, Merry Christmas everyone. I guess you can probably call this your Christmas gift. Even though it's the 26th. Also, I apologize if it seems like I messed up on a few things. I actually posted this up very late at night. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think, and, again, Merry Christmas and see ya around.


	4. The Moonlight Howl

Note: Hey guys. I noticed I also forgot to tell what the time was in the previous chapters. The second and third chapters were supposed to take place in the late afternoon. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll do better telling the story. I own nothing.

...

It was night time and the moon was full. A beautiful night for the wolves to howl. With the slightly cold damp air, the wolves were ready to gather and howl like their ancestors did.

Wolves were howling and dancing on all fours. To humans they sound like howls. But to them, it sounds like singing.

Humphrey and his friends walked together to the gathering spot. Humphrey honestly didn't come for any other reason, but to potentially talk with Kate.

"Dude. You got to get over her man. By the sound of it, you won't have a chance to be with her at all" Salty said being realistic.

"I know. But... I can't help it. I love her. And she also loves me" Humphrey said.

"When you say it like that, it really doesn't make it sound any better" Shakey said.

Humphrey sighed.

"I know... I know..." Humphrey said in a down tone.

"Cheer up. There's plenty of other females here for you" Shakey said.

"But she's the only one I really fell for... I'd give anything to help her be happy" Humphrey said.

"Look. There's not much any of us can do. So, how about you just do your best to have a good time" Mooch said.

Humphrey sighed.

"I'll try" Humphrey said.

Humphrey then felt like something grabbed his tail and he yelped. Then he was being pulled into the woods.

"Humphrey!" Shakey yelled.

Then the three of them went to rescue Humphrey.

Humphrey tried to break free, but it would hurt his tail too much if he tried any harder.

"Humphrey" Mooch voice said in a distance.

Humphrey felt like he was being dragged for a long time.

Then, the figure dragging him, pulled him into a well-hidden spot. Humphrey then looked at the figure that kidnapped him. It was Winston.

"Winston? What are you-?" Before Humphrey could finish, Winston cut him off.

"Listen to me right now!" Winston whispered in an angry tone. "I will not have this pack to go to war with another pack all because of your feelings for my daughter" Winston said.

"But I wasn't going-" Humphrey was saying then was cut off again.

"Silence!" Winston growled. "Now, for your sake, you better just turn your tail back to home right this moment. Or I'll make sure your death will be extremely painful" Winston said baring his teeth.

"Fine. I'll go" Humphrey said in a hurt tone.

Winston then tackled, bit and ripped out some of Humphrey's fur and spat it out.

"That's your warning. Any mention of this, and your punishment will be ten times worse! Got it!" Winston whispered angrily while still baring his teeth.

"Got it" Humphrey said looking down.

"Look at me and say it" Winston said strictly.

Humphrey slowly looked at him and wanted to hurt him so badly, but he knew it wouldn't do anything good.

"I got it" Humphrey said a bit choked up.

"Good. I'll be watching" Winston said in an intimidating tone.

Winston then walk off, leaving Humphrey all by himself.

He felt anger and frustration in him. He tried his best not to show it.

"Humphrey!" Mooch's voice said.

"Humphrey! Where are you?" Shakey's voice asked.

Humphrey just sat there. With his anger boiling up in him.

Then, they finally found him.

"Oh, there you are! What happened?" Shakey asked.

"You alright, buddy?" Mooch asked.

"Dude, what happened to your fur?" Salty asked.

Humphrey wanted to tell them badly, but he was afraid on what Winston would do.

"It's... nothing... I better head back" Humphrey said as he got up and started to leave.

His friends looked at each other confused. It doesn't sound like something he would say. He's been looking forward to this and all of the sudden he doesn't want to go? Something happened and they needed to know.

"Humphrey!" Mooch yelled.

All three of them caught up to Humphrey and stopped him.

"Tell me. Who did this to you? Who hurt you? Tony? Garth? Winston?" Mooch asked.

"Just leave me alone" Humphrey said.

"We're your friends. You can tell us" Shakey said.

"Yeah, man. You got nothing to worry about" Salty said.

"Wanna bet?" Humphrey asked.

"Look. Just tell us. We'll help you" Mooch said.

"I said 'Leave me alone'!" Humphrey yelled and ran away. Leaving the three baffled.

"So, who do you think it was?" Salty asked.

"I think it was Winston. Garth is too nice and Tony hardly goes to these gatherings" Mooch said.

"How do you know?" Shakey asked.

"Who's the only one who has two daughters and is protective over his pack?" Mooch asked.

"Oh.." Shakey and Salty said in unison.

"Should we confront him?" Shakey asked.

"No. I think, for everybody's sake, we should wait until the right time. Hardly anybody listens to us anyway" Mooch said.

"So... I guess we should go to the gathering spot then?" Salty asked.

"Not much we can do now" Mooch said as he started to walk back to the gathering spot.

Salty and Shakey looked at each other and followed him back.

Meanwhile, Kate is seen going to the gathering spot with Lilly.

"You sure it'll be fun?" Lilly asked.

"Absolutely! You'll have fun! Heck, you could even spend time with Humphrey if you want" Kate said.

"But... but I don't have feelings for him" Lilly said.

"Please. Do it for me. I'm already doing this or the pack and I don't want him to be all alone" Kate said.

Lilly sighed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it" Lilly said.

"You're the best, sister" Kate said with a smile.

They arrived and spotted Humphrey's friends.

"Look! Humphrey's friends are over there! Go to them and ask them where Humphrey is" Kate said.

"Alright, alright" Lilly said.

Kate observed Lilly as she walked towards them.

"Hey" a male voice said.

Kate turned around and saw Garth.

"Oh... hey Garth!" Kate said pretending to be excited.

"You're not really that excited are you?" Garth asked.

Kate sighed. She knew he saw right through her.

"No... I'm really not" Kate said.

"Don't worry. Neither am I, honestly. This whole entire forced marriage thing is ridiculous" Garth said.

"It is. But we do have to do our parts to unite the packs" Kate said.

"Yeah" Garth said. Then, he noticed a beautiful white wolf talking with three others.

"Who is that?" Garth asked.

"That's my sister" Kate said.

"She's beautiful" Garth said.

Kate paused for a moment and then got an idea.

"You want to meet her?" Kate asked.

"Sure!" Garth said.

"Follow me" Kate said.

Garth then followed Kate and met up with Lilly and the three wolves.

"Hey, sister!" Kate said.

"Kate! You... is that Garth?" Lilly asked.

"Yes he is! And allow me to introduce you two properly. Lilly this is Garth and Garth this is Lilly" Kate said.

"Nice to meet you!" Garth said.

"Nice to meet you too... Oh, Kate, before I forget, I need to tell you something important. Humphrey is hurt!" Lilly said.

"What?!" Kate asked shocked.

"I asked these three about Humphrey. But, according to them, Humphrey got attacked before they came here and he headed back" Lilly said.

"Forgive me for sounding like I'm prematurely judging, but I honestly think Winston might've attacked him" Mooch said.

"Dad? That actually does make sense... I better go find him" Kate said and ran off to find him.

"So, you want to howl together?" Garth asked Lilly.

Kate is seen running the same direction Humphrey was. But, hidden in the woods was Winston. Not liking what he was seeing.

...

A/N: Well, hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think. You can criticize if you want to. Just as long as it's constructive. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see ya around.


	5. Howling to the Moon

Note: I own nothing.

...

Humphrey is seen running on his own through the woods. He eventually came across a mountain and climbed it.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

Then, he spots a branch, sticking out over a mountain edge. It looked like it was about to break off.

Humphrey then figured it was time to end it. But promised that if it didn't end him, he'd stop trying to kill himself and try to somehow live on.

Humphrey then walked on the branch and lied down on it. It was a nice sight. He got to see the top of the trees and even the full moon.

A gentle breeze brushed on his fur as he remembered all the good times he had. Not only with his friends, but with Kate as well.

Although, this got Humphrey thinking about his parents. Where are they? And, are they even alive?

Humphrey felt like he was cheated. Like someone was playing a cruel joke. But he put the thought aside because that wasn't the main problem. The real problem was with Winston.

He kept Humphrey from getting close to Kate for a long time. So long, in fact, it was tiring. That's why he figured he'd wait until he felt ready to go to the Moonlight Howl, to see if Kate felt the same way.

And, he was right. It was a dream come true! However, due to the packs having a need to unite through the marriage of Kate and Garth, he figured he will be a lonely wolf for the rest of his life.

He didn't care if another female wolf was interested in him. He only had feelings for her. Having feelings for someone you know, and knowing you won't be able to start a relationship with them, can be one of the most painful things you can go through.

Then, to his surprise, the branch breaks and he fell with it.

Once he hit the ground, he felt his body thump. But nothing hurt. At least not as bad as he was expecting.

He then opened his eyes and found himself on another mountain edge. It was clear to him that the fall wasn't long enough.

This only frustrated him more. To a point where he needed to rip something.

He then looks at the fallen branch.

He then bared his teeth, growled, chomped on one of the twigs, ripped it out, shook it violently and tossed it over the edge.

Humphrey panted as he started to calm down.

He then spotted a rock near the edge. But the top of it was flat enough to stand on.

He slowly approached it, climbed on top and sat down.

Humphrey felt like something has to happen here.

At first, he thought it was something for him to jump off of. But that didn't seem right.

What was he doing? Trying to end his life on the night of the Moonlight Howl?

What would Kate think of that? What would anybody think of that? Even his own parents?

They all would've been hurt by his action to end himself.

Humphrey sighed in defeat and looked up at the moon.

A few moments passed, but then, he figured, he might as well howl to the moon. It's better than nothing.

"I guess if I can't howl with Kate, I'll at least be able to howl to you" Humphrey said to the moon.

Humphrey knew the moon won't talk. But there's just this thing that really gets wolves whenever a full moon is out.

As if it was alive itself. Imagine that. A living being that observes your every move from above. Whether that was true or not, he decided to just go right ahead and howl to the moon anyway.

Meanwhile, Kate is seen still searching for Humphrey. Kate stopped for a moment.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she looked around.

Kate then sniffed the air and found his sent.

Kate then ran the direction she was smelling it from. But then, she stopped.

She was hearing something. What was it? Howling?

She followed the sound to see where it lead to.

She then came to some bushes and peaked. It was Humphrey.

Was he howling to the moon? His howl sounded so beautiful to her.

It was really passionate. As if he were to say something along the lines of "I'm hurt. Please heal me".

She didn't want to interrupt him. So, she went around the bush and approached from behind him.

She sat a distance behind him, closed her eyes and enjoyed his howling.

Kate wanted to howl with him, but this was his moment. He needed it.

He then hit a high note with his howl and Kate felt like she was soaring in the air. She even had an image of her and Humphrey flying and seeing very pretty images.

A silly imagination. But who cares. It was still beautiful.

Once Humphrey stopped howling, Kate opened her eyes.

She was a little sad that he stopped.

Humphrey then collapsed and sighed.

Kate wasn't sure how to approach him. So, she figured to get it out of the way.

"Uh.. hey" Kate said.

Humphrey turned his head and saw Kate.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled as he scampered to get himself upright.

He then sat up and cleared his throat.

"D-Did... Did you hear that?" Humphrey asked.

"I did. Actually" Kate said.

"Oh. I'm really sorry. It probably sounded bad-" Humphrey was saying, but got interrupted by Kate's laughter.

"It wasn't bad, silly. In fact, it was really beautiful" Kate said.

"Oh... Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Humphrey said.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, um, aren't you supposed to... you know... meet up with Garth?" Humphrey asked.

"He's visiting my sister. He also thinks this whole forced marriage thing is dumb too" Kate said.

"Well... it is kind of dumb" Humphrey said.

"But the main reason why I'm here is because I heard you got hurt" Kate said.

"I-It's no big deal. Really" Humphrey said.

Kate looks at his fur and noticed a spot that's missing some fur.

"Did my dad do that to you?" Kate asked.

"N-No. Of course not" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey" Kate gave him a serious look.

Humphrey sighed. He just can't stand that look. It worked on him when they were pups, like when he stuck a tree bark on her sister with tree sap.

It was an accident, of course. But this was no accident. And this time, it wasn't him that did the wrong. He'd only be doing wrong by not telling the truth.

"Yes... it was Winston..." Humphrey said as he lowered his head.

Kate was more upset at her dad.

"But that's not all... he also threatened my life if I told anyone" Humphrey said.

This caught Kate's attention. Kate knows Humphrey was not a lying type. Which is why she gave him the look, because she knew he was trying to lie. But she now knows why he tired to lie.

Kate was so angry. She wanted to do something. But then, she thought of Humphrey's idea from before.

"Humphrey. Let's leave" Kate said.

Humphrey looked at her surprised.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"You know that idea you had before? Let's leave. You, me, your friends and my sister. And maybe even Garth. All of us. We'll leave together and start our own pack" Kate said.

"Uh, Kate. What about the pack?" Humphrey asked.

"Ugh. I don't know! I'm just so furious at my father right now! I might-" Kate was saying then felt like something bit her.

She then started to feel drowsy.

"Humphrey.." Kate said.

"Kate? You okay?" Humphrey asked.

Kate then collapsed.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled.

He felt like something bit him too. He then stood on top of Kate, trying to protect her.

Then he felt drowsy himself and eventually collapsed. The last thing he saw were shadowy figured approaching them.

"Pack 'em up boys. We're going to Idaho" a park ranger said.

...

A/N: Okay, I wrote this at a very late time so I apologize if something seems off. Anyways, hope you have enjoyed and I'll see ya around.


	6. Marcel and Paddy

Note: Sorry for posting this at a late time. But, here it is. Enjoy and I own nothing.

...

Winston is seen walking down the same path Kate was when she was searching for Humphrey. But as he got closer to where they were, he started to hear voices.

He followed the sound of voices to a boulder. He then peaked his head around the corner and saw that Humphrey got stuffed into one of the two metal boxes that had a small opening in the front with small bars in it.

His eyes widened as he saw Kate get stuffed in the other one.

The park rangers are seen closing up the back of a truck and they got into the truck and started it up.

As they were driving, Winston chased after them. He tried to keep up the best he could. But he was not fast enough.

When they got a distance away, he stopped and caught he breath.

He just lost his daughter. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

He was trying to protect the packs from fighting each other, but he went as far as to hurt another wolf just so everything could go as planned.

What is even to be said to his wife, Eve?

She's been sick for a while and bringing this news won't do any good.

Should she know the truth? Must she endure, knowing that her husband was the cause of their daughter's capture?

Should the blame go to Humphrey? But what would his friends say?

Wait, what's the worry on that? Nobody will listen to them.

But, what difference does it make if they won't return ever again? The packs will fight for sure.

He'll have to explain the situation to Tony. Hopefully, he'll understand.

Winston would go bring them back himself, but who would watch over the rest of the pack? Not Eve, she's too sick. Not Lilly, she's not leader material.

Looks like they will have to travel themselves back home.

The conversation with Tony about this will not be a pleasant one.

Meanwhile, with Kate and Humphrey. They were still in the truck, inside those metal boxes. Knocked out.

Kate tried to wake up. But she was feeling groggy. She tried her hardest to stand, but the bumps the truck was going over did not make it easy.

After some time went by, Humphrey eventually woke up too. He was scared.

"Where am I?" Humphrey asked panicking.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Kate? Where are you?" Humphrey asked.

"Next to you, I think" Kate said.

"Next to me? Your not in the same box as me" Humphrey said.

"I mean, I'm in a box next to you" Kate said slightly annoyed.

"Oh" Humphrey said. He looked out the small opening of the box to see what was going on. It looks like they're being taken somewhere.

"You have any idea where we're going?" Kate asked.

"No idea. It looks like we'll find out when we get there" Humphrey said.

"Great. Now the packs will fight for sure" Kate said in a sad tone.

Humphrey felt sorry for Kate. She went after him and they both got caught. Now it's most likely the packs will fight.

Was it his own fault? No, he just did what Winston wanted. Was it hers? No, she just wanted to see if he was okay. Was it the park rangers'? No, they don't usually do this kind of stuff unless a deal's been made.

Winston. Now there might be someone to blame. While good intentions, he went too far and hurt Humphrey.

But none of that matters now. By the looks of it, they won't be able to return home anytime soon.

Time passed and they finally arrived at their destination.

"Well, here we are. Set them down. Nice and easy" one of the park rangers said as they picked the boxes off the truck.

Then both Kate and Humphrey were not sure what was going on when their boxes were shaking.

Then the boxes were on the ground. They heard some clicking.

Soon, the doors opened and they both sprinted out of there.

"Woo hoo. Look at 'em go!" a park ranger said.

Kate and Humphrey ran together as far as they can from the rangers.

Soon, they stopped and panted. They saw that the rangers were no longer after them.

They both sighed in relief.

They looked around and saw that their surroundings were not what they were familiar with.

"Where are we?" Kate asked.

"Far away from home for sure" Humphrey said.

Then they decided to look around.

Soon, they came across a duck and a goose. Who seem to be arguing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Humphrey asked.

"We'll ask them were we're at" Kate said.

"And if they refuse to tell us, we can eat them?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, yeah" Kate said.

"Sounds good to me" Humphrey said.

"I'll talk, you just stay by me" Kate said.

"Alright" Humphrey said.

They both then approach the goose and the duck. Who are still arguing.

"I keep telling you, you're not purely French!" the duck said.

"Of course I am!" the goose argued.

"No. You're French/Canadian" the duck said,

"French!" the goose said.

"Canadian!" the duck said.

"French!" the goose said.

"Canadian!" the duck said.

"French!" the goose said.

"Canadian!" the duck said.

"Hey guys" Kate said interrupting them.

"Ah! Wolves! Don't eat us, please!" the goose begged.

"We're not. We're just gonna ask where we are" Kate asked.

"Oh. You must be the new arrivals. Tell them where we are, Paddy" the goose nudged the duck.

The duck, Paddy, just gave him an angry look. But decided to tell them anyway.

"Fine. Ahem. Well, me and Marcel were wandering around, them we heard a conversation about wolves from Jasper National Park being transferred to here... Which is Idaho" Paddy said.

"But why are we here?" Kate asked.

"Well... basically you both were brought here to.." Paddy chuckled a little. "Repopulate" Paddy finished.

Kate was wide eyed. She then looked at Humphrey and saw that his jaw was open and was smiling.

Kate then closed his jaw. But he was still smiling.

"Okay... do you know how far we are from... what did you say? Jesper?" Kate asked.

"Jasper. And... well... it's pretty far away actually" Paddy said hesitantly, as he would fear how they would react.

Kate was quiet. She wasn't sure what to think.

On the one hand, they'll get what they wanted. But, what about the packs? A war might happen between them.

She may have some harsh feelings towards her dad as of right now, but she doesn't wish death upon him.

She still cares about him as well as her mom and sister.

But, is them being there and have the potential to start their own pack worth the death of many other wolves?

She may love Humphrey, but is it right to start a new life and just let everyone else die because their choice of starting a new pack?

She needs to talk to Humphrey.

"Thank you. Humphrey, I need to talk to you" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey said.

"Ah. So, the other one does talk. I thought he was dumb" Marcel said.

"You won't think that once I tare off your head" Humphrey threatened.

Marcel gulped.

"Humphrey!" Kate called.

Humphrey sighed.

"Alright" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey walk a distance away from Paddy and Marcel. Then they stopped and talked.

"What do you think?" Kate asked.

"I think we should cease the opportunity that we have to start our own pack" Humphrey said.

"Yeah. But what about your friends? I know you think of them as your brothers. So, is it really worth having them die just so we can be happy?" Kate asked.

Humphrey sighed.

"You have a point there... But still... Winston would probably kill me or something if we do return" Humphrey said.

"Don't worry. I won't let him harm you anymore. I promise. I'll watch his every move" Kate said.

"But Kate... wouldn't that mean you'd have to marry Garth anyway?" Humphrey asked.

"Actually, no. In fact, Garth has taken a liking to my sister. So, I think the packs will still be able to unite, just not through me marrying Garth" Kate said.

"Okay. But you sure Winston would approve of this?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey. Don't worry about my dad, okay? Let me handle everything and all you have to do is watch over your friends, alright? The very least we can do is make sure there's no war over some misunderstanding" Kate said.

Humphrey didn't want to go back. but she's right. If a war does erupt from a misunderstanding, it could mean his friends might die. And they're the only family he has as of right now, as well as being in a semi-relationship with Kate.

If he wants to pursue an actual relationship with Kate, he'll have to be understanding of her wants and needs. She seems to have an understanding of his.

"Okay. We'll head back" Humphrey said.

"Thank you for understanding" Kate said as she nuzzled him.

"Kate..." Humphrey said.

"Yes, Humphrey?" Kate asked as she stopped nuzzling him to face him.

"Would you..." Humphrey hesitated.

"What? You can say it" Kate said.

Humphrey sighed and just wanted to get it over with.

"Would you like to get married?" Humphrey asked.

Kate was surprised. And filled with joy. But serious matters have to be taken care of first.

"I'd love to Humphrey. But... I want to see the situation with the packs first" Kate said.

"Oh... okay" Humphrey said a bit disappointed.

"Hey, I still want to marry you. I just want to see the situation first. Then after that... we can get married" Kate said.

Humphrey smiled. It'll be a while, but the marriage is on.

"Did someone say marriage? You know, as a French goose, I could help make this the most romantic marriage ever" Marcel said.

"You're French/Canadian!" Paddy yelled.

"Bah! So, when's the marriage?" Marcel asked.

"Not until after we know what's going on with the packs back at Jesper" Kate said.

"I see. Well, we can help you!" Marcel said.

"You can?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure! Follow me!" Marcel said as he started to fly away and they followed behind.

Then Paddy flew close to Kate's ear.

"It's Jasper, by the way" Paddy said.

So, the two wolves, and the duck and goose, started on their journey back to Jasper National Park.


End file.
